


Miroir

by alainchabat



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Bonne lecture, M/M, Post canon, est-ce que mon autre fic est canon dans celle-là ? peut-être, je l'ai pas mentionnée tho, je suis à deux doigts du décès, l'affrontement tant attendu entre arthur et lancelot (selon moi), la TS d'arthur est très vaguement mentionnée, post Livre VI, écoutez j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit sur cette connerie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainchabat/pseuds/alainchabat
Summary: Dix ans ont passé. Cet affrontement, ce combat avec Arthur, Lancelot en a rêvé à se consumer l'esprit ; mais lorsqu'enfin, enfin la victoire lui tend les bras, l'inexplicable se produit.
Relationships: Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Miroir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelily/gifts).



> tout ça c'est la faute de Dynasty de Miia. aussi je sais pas pourquoi ao3 veut pas me laisser mettre lys en co auteur ? en tout cas sans toi j'aurais pas la fin de ma fic donc ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ love u bby

* * *

Il en avait rêvé pendant des années. Une décennie entière. Il en avait rêvé la nuit, au chaud dans ses draps, perdu dans les confins de son inconscient. Il en avait rêvé les yeux ouverts, regardant l'horizon au sommet des tours de Kaamelott, méditant pendant que le jour naissait derrière la forêt. Il en avait rêvé chaque jour, à en devenir fou, à en perdre tout autre objectif, à en laisser le royaume brûler. Il en avait rêvé si fort que la frustration avait parfois explosé contre le premier misérable larbin qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il avait tant rêvé de tuer Arthur.  
Et maintenant, il était là. Vaincu, à terre, le corps plaqué contre la pierre froide par le genou de Lancelot appuyant sur sa poitrine. Ce si grand combat dont Lancelot avait imaginé chaque seconde possible pendant tout ce temps était enfin arrivé, et Arthur l'avait perdu. Arthur aux grands yeux noirs, à la longue chevelure en auréole sur le sol autour de sa tête. Arthur le guerrier, au visage couvert de sang, à la lèvre fendue. Arthur dont l'épée était maintenant hors de portée, le poignet fermement immobilisé par la main de Lancelot. Arthur, le favori déchu des dieux, la gorge vulnérable menacée par sa lame. À sa merci.  
Pendant des années il avait rêvé de tuer Arthur. Et maintenant que tout était en place, plus beau que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, maintenant qu'il le touchait de ses doigts, sa lame tremblait. Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir, sous les blessures fraîches dues à leur combat, les marques que le temps avait laissé sur sa peau hâlée. Le gris qui gagnait ses tempes et ses joues. _Dix ans_.   
Et ses yeux. Ses yeux sombres, empreints d'une patience qui n'y était pas dans ses souvenirs. Ils fixaient celui qui tenait désormais sa vie entre ses mains, et pas la moindre once de peur n'émanait de lui.   
Il ouvrit la bouche. À peine un murmure s'en échappa, si bas qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être un produit de son imagination. 

"C'est un peu ironique."

"Quoi ?" cracha Lancelot après quelques secondes. "Que vous ayez perdu après dix ans à vous préparer pour ce jour ? Que vous êtes sur le point de mourir au pied ce qui était autrefois votre trône ?" 

"Nan."

Un léger sourire dansa sur ses lèvres, et Lancelot déglutit, resserrant la prise sur son épée.

"La dernière fois que vous teniez ce poignet, vous m'avez sauvé la vie."

Lancelot leva furtivement les yeux vers sa main gauche enserrant le poignet droit d'Arthur pour le maintenir au sol, et un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait maintenant sentir les cicatrices qu'il avait créées ce jour là en refermant les plaies de l'homme qu'il était venu tuer.  
Il se força à baisser les yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'Arthur, qui se promenait tranquillement sur son visage. Comme si de rien n'était. Il appuya un peu plus la lame contre sa gorge, faisant perler une goutte de sang.

"C'était il y a longtemps," articula t il.

"C'est vrai."

Un ange passa- moment de flottement. Dans la tête de Lancelot, quelque chose lui hurlait d'en finir. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? N'avait-il pas assez patienté ?

"Ça vous a fatigué, le pouvoir, n'est-ce pas." murmura à nouveau Arthur, interrompant ses pensées. "Ça n'a rien rempli."

"Taisez vous."

"Vous êtes toujours vide."

"TAISEZ VOUS !!"

"Alors faites moi taire. Faites le. Finissez le boulot."

Finir le boulot. Aussi simple que ça. Une simple pression et c'était fini.  
Une simple pression et c'était fini.  
Alors pourquoi son bras était-il immobilisé ? Pourquoi sa main tremblait encore ?

"Vous avez gagné, Lancelot. Faites le." 

Pas la moindre trace de défi dans sa voix. Presque.. de la tendresse. Le cœur de Lancelot battait si fort qu'il en avait mal à la poitrine. Il inspira longuement, concentrant son regard sur le filet de sang qui s'échappait là où la lame avait déjà entamé la peau.

Un. 

Arthur le fixait toujours, le regard impénétrable. 

Deux. 

_Je peux pas le tuer._

Il expira brusquement, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Un sanglot gonfla dans sa poitrine écrasée par la honte alors qu'il laissa l'épée lui glisser entre les doigts. Le son cristallin qu'elle fit en heurtant le sol résonna dans la pièce.   
Il n'y arrivait pas.   
Pendant dix ans, il avait rêvé cet exact instant. Arthur vulnérable entre ses mains. Il s'était vu, un nombre incalculable de fois, lui trancher la gorge, lui enfoncer sa lame dans la poitrine. Il s'était senti euphorique à la simple idée de voir la vie quitter les yeux de l'homme qu'il avait tant pourchassé. Mais dans sa bouche envahie du goût de bile, aucune douceur victorieuse. Et dans son cœur, aucune joie.   
Parce qu'il avait imaginé la peur dans ces yeux noirs, pas la douceur sage qui y régnait. Parce qu'il avait imaginé les cris de douleur, les supplications, pas les murmures sans colère qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Parce qu'il avait imaginé lui cracher sa haine à la figure, et que cette haine qui l'avait consumé, il ne la trouvait plus en lui.  
Parce qu'il avait haï un pantin à l'effigie d'Arthur, confectionné avec soin dans son esprit au cours du temps, pas l'homme qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Et pour la première fois, le poids des années s'abbatit sur ses épaules, et une fatigue immense se diffusa dans ses veines.

Il laissa retomber sa main sur l'armure d'Arthur, froide sous ses doigts. L'air autour de lui devint lourd soudain, difficilement respirable. Dans sa gorge, une corde de métal le cisaillait cruellement, et une douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine le fit presque se plier en deux, les paupières serrées. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, effleurant presque le front d'Arthur. Un premier sanglot secoua ses épaules. Dans un spasme, il resserra sa prise autour du poignet d'Arthur. 

  
Arthur qui, doucement, leva sa main libre, et effleura le front de Lancelot. Lentement, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, sans un mot.   
Lancelot serra les dents, serra le poing- ne put réprimer le coup qu'il assena sur son armure, ni le cri qui s'échappa de sa gorge serrée. Puis il recommença. Encore et encore, les cris de rage se teintant progressivement de désespoir, tandis qu'Arthur l'attirait patiemment contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve le visage enfoui dans son cou- jusqu'à ce que son odeur l'envahisse. Alors, il pleura comme un enfant perdu, à s'en brûler les yeux, à en perdre la notion du temps, la peau d'Arthur étouffant les sanglots. Il pleura, longtemps, comme il ne se l'était jamais permis. 

***

"Je vous ai jamais détesté." 

À ces mots, Lancelot déglutit, audiblement, encore secoué de spasmes qu'il tentait de contrôler. 

"Même après Guenièvre. Même après tout ça. Même après ces dix ans de cavale." continua Arthur en caressant ses cheveux. 

"C'est impossible." C'était à son tour de murmurer- incapable de parler plus fort sans que sa voix ne se brise. "Je vous ai pourchassé, vous et tous les autres. J'ai détruit la table ronde. J'ai détruit tout ce que vous avez construit."

"Oh, je vous en ai voulu. Mais j'ai jamais pu vous détester." 

"Je vous ai trahi."

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute, et les mots flottèrent un moment, prenant tout l'espace qu'ils méritaient. 

"Je sais," finit par soupirer Arthur. Sa main s'immobilisa un instant, avant de reprendre ses caresses.   
"Et pourtant j'ai jamais totalement perdu foi au bon que vous avez étouffé en vous." 

Lentement, comme si un poids énorme lui pesait sur le dos, Lancelot se redressa, tout juste pour pouvoir voir le visage d'Arthur. Il cligna des yeux, chassant les dernières larmes. 

"Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il y a du bon en moi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que depuis le début, je ne vous ai pas menti ? Que dès votre arrivée ici, j'ai pas cherché à vous rouler et à profiter de vous, hm ?" Il se tut une seconde, sondant le regard d'Arthur, cherchant le moindre signe de déstabilisation. Le moindre doute. "Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je n'ai pas toujours convoité Guenièvre ? Que je n'ai pas toujours rêvé votre mort?" 

Arthur le regarda longuement, pensif. Avec le regard de celui qui avait déjà été- au moins quelques fois- hanté par ces pensées. 

"Peut-être. Peut-être que vous avez toujours voulu Guenièvre et le pouvoir. Peut-être que je me suis trompé sur vous sur toute la ligne."

"Et vous vous obstinez toujours à croire qu'il y a du bon en moi ? À voir ce que moi-même je ne vois pas ?" Lancelot inspira, dans l'espoir de calmer les tremblements de sa voix. "Pourquoi ?"

Arthur resta silencieux. Sans un mot, il le regarda, sondant son visage de haut en bas, comme s'il le découvrait. Leurs visages sont si proches, et si ce n'est la main de Lancelot sur son armure, leurs corps ne se touchent pas. Un léger espace, quelques centimètres, à peine. Ce mur entre eux, invisible et infranchissable.

Lancelot attendit, la rage et le désespoir confus encore à fleur de peau comme un feu qui ne veut pas s'éteindre. Si seulement il savait comment apaiser ce brasier qui le consume, qui l'empêche de penser. Un voile de tristesse traversa les traits d'Arthur. Un fantôme, un souvenir. Comme si sur le visage de Lancelot- lui aussi marqué par le temps passé- se superposait celui qu'il avait connu autrefois, jeune, brillant, une détermination sans faille brillant dans ses yeux clairs. À l'époque où le blanc était encore pur- encore symbole d'une noblesse qui s'était avéré être une chimère.   
C'est trop. Lancelot ne veut pas, ne peut pas affronter ce regard, cette peine, ce souvenir. L'image qui se reflète dans les yeux d'Arthur est trop forte, trop triste. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la rage remonter pour l'aider à fuir les remords glacés, et sa peau qui brûle, inlassablement. Il étouffe.   
Et puis, la main d'Arthur quitta ses cheveux, et ses doigts glissèrent vers sa tempe, sa pommette- la paume vint épouser sa joue. C'est une pluie bénie, fraîche et intense qui éteint tout. Un torrent d'eau glaciale au visage. C'est une marée haute qui l'emporte, un vent froid qui vous pénètre, qui calme la folie du désespoir enragé, qui remet les choses exactement là où elles doivent être. Qui éclaircit le brouillard confus de son esprit. Lancelot se laissa aller contre cette paume, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne calme et régulière. Alors seulement, il ouvrit les yeux, encore rouges des larmes versées.  
Longtemps, ils ne dirent rien. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.  
Enfin, si. Une chose encore. Lancelot inspira à nouveau. 

"Vous ne pouvez pas me pardonner." C'est un murmure encore plus bas que les autres, presque mort. "Vous ne _devez_ pas me pardonner." 

"Je sais," souffle Arthur. 

Et pourtant, dans ses yeux qui eux aussi commencent à se remplir de larmes, Lancelot ne lit que du pardon- ce pardon qu'il ne mérite pas. 


End file.
